


The Big Arrival

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhhh... We're almost there just bre-"<br/>"Stiles if you shush me or tell me to breath one more time I will strangle with the umbilical cord after this" Derek groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where the babies finally arrive and Stiles and Derek officially become parents of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> HIII! Well this is it.... I can't believe it is over. I really don't want it to end!:( I might have a small epilogue or keep filling prompts if people want me too? Leave a comment below and tell if you would like to see that. My other Series will still be going strong. Prompts are welcome as always on here or on my Tumblr Kayolive-Horan. Thank you all so much for laughing and crying along with me. This is my first fanfiction series that I have ever done and i just love all the feedback! Its good to know I can actually write. Thank you you all and always stay Classy:)

Stiles looked over at Derek who was sweating and whining in the passenger seat next to him. "Derek? Shhhh....." Stiles softly soothed as he rubbed his stomach while trying to focus on his Dad who was giving then a police escort to the hospital, one of the joys of having your dad as a Sheriff. 

Derek grunted in the passenger seat as the pain got more intense. It felt like he was being ripped open from the inside and he tried to remember what they had learned in those stupid class about giving birth. He gave a good breath and tried not to rip a hole in the seats. "Fuck," Derek panted on the seat, “Why do we live so far from the hospital!" He bit back another groan as Stiles tried to soothe him softly. 

"Shhhh... We're almost there just bre-"

"Stiles if you shush me or tell me to breath one more time I will strangle with the umbilical cord after this" Derek groaned.

Derek could feel himself heating up he unwrapped the towels from the restroom so he was bare under the moon and rolled down his window trying to find relief. He panted and tried to fan himself with one of the brochures from Stiles’ job. Stiles looked over and couldn't help but feel bad for thinking how hot Derek looked even in labor. Man how he would like to just lay him out in the back seat, rip off his pants, and-

"Stiles, I swear if you are getting aroused right n-" Derek cut himself off and gave a loud yell of pain and hunched over. Stiles watched as Derek tried to stop the pain by rubbing the aching parts on his body. Stiles’ was just at the breaking point when he saw it. The lights to the hospital where Deaton was waiting, were coming up. 

The sheriff hopped out and ran into the hospital while Stiles tried desperately to get his mate out of the car with the least amount of pain. Nurses came running with a wheelchair and helped Derek into them. Stiles watched as they whisked him away. He filled out the forms that need to be filled out while Derek was currently busy and was quickly escorted to the room that Deaton had reserved for the birth. Derek was on the bed already on his hands and knees, clothed in a hospital gown, already grunting as each contraction tore through him. Stiles was just glad they had already administered some pain medicine, although they couldn’t give the full amount until after the birth.

Stiles took his rightful place next to his husband, knowing better than to grab his hand. He simply sat next to Derek feeding him ice and rubbing his back as he cried out. Deaton eventually told them it was time for the pushing part. They found that the best position was hands and knees for Derek with his head pillowed by Stiles’ shoulder. His scent and touch would help to comfort his mate during the extremely hard parts.

The next two hours consisted of curses, insults, and pained cries coming from Derek as birthed their two daughters into the world. Stiles was pretty sure Derek would cut of his dick and staple it to his face if he even tried to have sex with him too soon after the birth. Afterwards the nurses places the two bundles into Derek’s arms as Stiles wiped the sweat from him and helped to settle him comfortable against the pillows. Deaton administered pain medicine to Derek to help him through the afterbirth pains, and the babies were taken away to be weighed and measured. 

After Stiles had assured the pack that they could go home and that the babies and Derek were fine he came back to find his husband loopy on pain medication. Derek giggled lightly as his head lolled slightly as he tried to look at his husband. "Stiles, Stiles I can't find my nipple to feed," and with that Derek was in a full laughing fit. Stiles was almost worried that he would hurt himself especially after just giving birth and plus Derek Hale didn't laugh like that because he couldn't find his own nipples.

"Deaton, how much of that stuff did you give him," Stiles said horrified as he watched his husband giggle and poke around his chest trying to find his nipples. In the background Derek was asking Stiles if he could use Stiles' nipples to feed. Stiles tried to ignore it the best he could.

"I may have given him a bit too much," Deaton said with a slight smile. Stiles groaned as Derek poked him in the back. Hard.

“Ow, what was that for?” Stiles asked rubbing the sore spot with a glare directed at his husband.Derek simply stared at him for a second before laughing again. If he wasn’t worried about how high his mate was, Stiles might have found it adorable how Derek’s face lit up when he laughed. Oh Fuck it. He still thought it was cute even though it was a tad bit creepy at the same time.

His thoughts were interrupted by his dad coming in to see how Derek was. “Hey buddy, I heard you just gave birth to beautiful little girls.” Derek sniggered as he looked at the Sheriff and nodded.

“I’m so sorry Dad. Deaton gave him a bit too much of the happy stuff, if you know what I mean. So he isn’t really himself right now, but as soon as he sleeps it off, he’ll be back to normal” Stiles explained as he watched horrified as Derek poked his belly asking where the little things inside had gone.

The Sheriff smiled with understanding and nodded. He promised to return in the morning to see both his grandkids and his son-in-law to make sure they were still both okay.  
“Stiles?”

“Yes Derek?”

“Can you cuddle with me?” Stiles smiled at him before climbing into the bed. He knew he wasn’t technically supposed to, but he couldn’t resist that adorable pout that Derek was currently sporting on his face. He wrapped his arm around his husband, being careful of the areas he knew would still be sore. He watched as Derek fell asleep, gripping his hand.  
Stiles smiled and nuzzled into his back. 

Their family had finally arrived.


End file.
